


Trenchcoat or Raincoat

by AnnabelleRowan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wings, brief mentioning but still, hot shower, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot water is sometimes better than holy water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trenchcoat or Raincoat

The first thing that goes through Dean's mind when he opens the door is

„It's ok, he didn't get wet. “

It's pouring outside. God promised that he would never flood Earth again, but Dean thinks he might have changed his mind.

And then he realises he's wrong. (about Cas, not about God)

There are no wet stains on the angel's clothes and that's what tricks him.

There are no wet stains because he's completely wet. He's soaked.

„Dean. “

One word. One simple word. His name.

Cas is suddenly weak on his legs and Dean catches him.

They end up half way out and half way inside – Cas' legs are still in the rain but Dean is kneeling and holding him in his arms. They look like they are posing for a pieta.

There is one more thing.

Dean can feel Cas' wings.

They, too, are soaked and currently leaving a wet mark on Dean’s jeans and the carpet below them.

Cas comes to consciousness again, but all he does is burry his face into Dean's chest.

Dean is now almost as wet as Cas.

„Hey, hey, buddy. It's ok now.“ He says softly.

He doesn’t know from where the idea is coming but he strokes Cas' hair.

„Come on, we have to get you somewhere warm.“

At first Castiel doesn’t move, but then his fists grab Dean by his shirt.

„There we go.“ Dean breaths while getting to his feet.

Cas is heavier than he looks, but then Dean remembers soaked wings and makes a mental note to ask Cas how to dry them. He moves Cas on one chair and, after making surehe won’t fall off, runs to the bathroom to get some towels. When he comes back Cas is unconscious again, or maybe just sleeping, but Dean needs him awake. He cups his head with his hands and makes him look up.

„Cas I need you to work with me here buddy.“

Cas lazily blinks and then closes his eyes again, but Dean can feel his muscles tense underneath his arms.

They manage to stand up, and then Dean starts peeling off Cas’ clothes.

First, he gets rid of the tie. He pulls it gently over the angels head and throws it away, not bothering with where it will land.

Then he pulls down the trench coat. It makes a noise when it collides with the floor and Cas opens his eyes for a second.

„Sorry.“ Dean mumbles, although he's not entirely sure what for.

Then they lose the jacket, and finally the shirt.

Cas isn't wearing anything underneath it, so Dean is pressing his palms against bare skin.

Cold skin.

He has to hurry.

They work as a team while getting off his trousers – Cas is holding onto Dean while Dean is a bit bent down and first working on the belt and then on the zipper.

He's definitely surprised to find red boxers underneath.

Maybe they were Jimmy's favourites, Dean thinks to himself. He doesn't think Jimmy was a gambler, but wearing your favourite pants when you're about to become an angel's little marionette makes sense.

But Jimmy is dead now. At peace in Heaven, Cas told him.

This is Cas' body now. His boxers.

He makes Cas walk to the bathroom and makes him sit on the toilet. His trousers have fallen down while he was walking and Dean just has to lift first his right leg and then the left one, and pull them off completely.

After he unties his shoes and takes off his socks, Dean is left in an empty motel room with an almost naked, wet and cold angel.

He suddenly remembers the wings.

„Cas what should I do about the wings? “ he asks from his position between the angel's legs.

„Nothing. You can't get to them. “ Cas whispers.

Dean doesn't like his tone. It sounds too much like giving up.

„We have to try something!“ he starts again, but that is when Cas can't take it anymore and starts to slide down the toilet.

„Cas!“ Dean hears panic in his own voice.

He caches him again, but this time Cas doesn't come back for some time and Dean is too scared he'll drown him if he gets him under the shower in this state.

So he does the next best thing - he presses as much of his body to Cas’ as he can, tries to keep him warm with his own body heat.

After few minutes he realises he's humming a melody, and it feels like someone punched him in the stomach when he gets what exactly he is humming. It's Hey Jude.

He thinks of his young mother and remembers how she used to tell him angels are watching over him.

„Roles got reversed mummy, didn’t they now.“ he smiles.

He wishes Mary had a chance to meet Cas. He's sure she would have like him.

Like he heard him, Cas wakes up. Dean doesn't see it, but rather feels Cas eyelashes touching his neck.

„Come on sleeping beauty. Hot water is sometimes better than holy water.“ He states and drags him to the shower.

Cas moves as much as he can and they are already in the cabin when Dean realises he's still fully clothed.

He makes Cas sit, his back against the wall, and promises to be back in a second. And it's really a second, Dean can't remember the last time he got out of his clothes so quickly.

He comes back and finds Cas awake, his big blue eyes staring at him.

„No need for such a face, I don't look that bad Cas.“ he jokes, but he stops breathing after he hears Cas’ response.

„No you don't Dean. You’re perfect.“

It's his turn to stare, and he would sure do it for a long time, if Cas didn't suddenly shive

He moves quickly and turns on the hot water. He regulates it until he finds the temperature he wants and then makes Cas move a little so he can sit behind him. He spreads his legs so that the angel can rest with his back on Dean's chest.

It's finally warm, but he doesn't allow himself to get numb cause he has to monitor Cas.

All he needs now is for that dumb son of a bitch to drown in the shower.

 

~*~

Cas wakes up in a bed.

There is soft yellow light falling from the window to his right.

He’s thinking in right/left way cause Dean is to his left.

Dean is sleeping next to him, just in a t-shirt and pair of boxers.

Cas has to move the blanket to see that he’s also wearing a t-shirt but he has pyjama trousers over his boxers and socks on his feet.

And it’s Dean who put those socks on his feet.

He can’t decide why this means so much to him, but it does.

He must have produced some sound or maybe he moved too much while observing himself, because Dean is suddenly awake.

Dean always wakes up the same way – like he was on duty and fell asleep, like he's guilty for closing his eyes.

He relaxes a bit when his eyes settle on Cas.

Besides his freckles that’s what Cas likes most about Dean – his eyes.

They are the same green colour as the grass in Eden, and when Cas looks at them long enough he feels like he’s flying.

“What’s wrong?” Dean’s voice, a bit harsh from the sleep, breaks the silence.

And that’s exactly what’s wrong Castiel thinks, Dean Winchester always presuming something bad is happening. Not that he hasn’t been right most of the times, but still.

“Everything is alright, Dean.” He answers.

He remembers how he stumbled to Dean’s doors, all wet and on the edge of passing out, and how when Dean opened door he knew it was ok to pass out, cause Dean had him.

He was coming back every now and then – he felt Dean’s hand stroking his head, heard Dean humming a sound to him – same song he knew Mary used to sing to Dean when he was just a little baby. Did Dean think of Cas as a little baby now? Maybe he did. Cas knew Dean thought of Sam as a little baby most of the time, and took care of him in the same manner, so maybe that was what Dean was doing now – taking care of him cause Sam wasn’t around.

He feels jealousy spreading through his chest and it’s not a new feeling – Cas has experienced it many times when it comes to Dean Winchester. It goes away quickly, as Cas remembers that Dean took care of him, and for whatever reason he did it, Cas can appreciate it.

“Are you feeling better? Ready to tell me what happened yesterday? We shouldn’t be fleeing the town or something, right?” Dean asks in his usual mix of worry and humour.

Cas decides to answer the most urgent question first.

“You are right. There is no immediate need to flee this town.”

“As for what happened yesterday, my memory is still little blurry.” He continues, and he isn’t lying.

“What did they do to you?” Dean asks, worry clear in his voice.

Cas smiles little at that and answers truthfully.

“Nothing a hot shower couldn’t cure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just Dean, Cas and hot shower, but apparently wet/got wet/tottaly wet etc. combined with taking off the clothes doesn't work well. Or works too well.
> 
> For other things – hurt/comfort is the other name for Destiel, and I wrote this hundred years ago while waiting for a lecture. I think it was when we had first rain in weeks, and this was my way of thanking the rain gods. Who would say no to Destiel fluff?
> 
> update: you can totally ignore me calling Cas an angel here, and see this as the way the met after the angels fell (I know I will)
> 
> update: B you're the best :*


End file.
